Safehaven
by RoseNymph
Summary: Akuroku oneshot that was begging to be written. Axel rescues our favorite blond and then later, a lemon is involved. ;)


**Okay guys, this oneshot was absolutely begging to be written. I apologize if it seems rather long (21 freaking pages!), but I just had to lol. This is absolutely an Akuroku, but it starts off kind of slow to build a little bit of backstory for Axel and the others. There might possibly be a lemon. You're welcome. It was a painful, but enlightening experience to write it.**

***NEWSFLASH* I should have chapter five for SMAS up sometime soon this week. Um, I also have some stuff prepared for my AkuRiku story, but I think that right now, SMAS is the more popular story, and unless someone tells me otherwise, then TPATP will be secondary to SMAS in updates.**

**I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own the characters, but I own their personalities and the souls I chose to give them:)**

"Axel! You made it!"

I turned to see my bubbly best friend for the first time in a year. His bright blue eyes shone with happiness and his hair was whipped into its usual unique mix between a mullet and a mohawk.

"Of course I came to see you graduate Dem!" I pulled him into a tight hug "You're my best friend." I released him and clapped his robed shoulder

"I really am proud of you man."

I turned to the shorter, thin, boy with blue hair that hung down to cover his right eye, standing just behind him in his own robe and grinned hugging him more gently, saying

"I'm proud of you too Zexy, but I had no doubts that you'd come out first in the class"

I snickered and kept one shoulder around him and flicked Demyx's tassel teasingly,

"I just wasn't sure Demyx would graduate at all."

Demyx pouted "Hey!"

Zexion gave a small chuckle and said "It took quite a bit of late night studying to get him through the exams, but we made it."

I grinned slyly "Bet that's not the only thing you two did on those late nights."

Demyx just grinned happily, but Zexion who was far more hush hush about those kind of things smacked my arm

"Not so loud! The Deans may hear you!"

I snorted "So what if a bunch of old farts hear me talking about sex. Pft, just brings back their dusty memories."

A deep authoritative voice sounded behind me with a slightly amused edge, "I assure you mister Sinclair, that though we may be "old" but we are not dead quite yet."

I turned to see the Dean of the Business department, Dr. Saix Lupin standing next to the President of the college Dr. Xemnas King, who had been the one to speak.

I blushed slightly and groaned "Why are you two always wherever I go? I left for a whole year!" I began to pat myself down "Am I bugged or something!?"

Saix said tonelessly "No. It really isn't necessary to track you. Your hair alerts everyone within a ten mile radius of your presence."

Demyx snorted "I can't believe the big company you work for lets you keep it that way."

I rolled my eyes and said

"Well way to blow the surprise Demyx, but 'ehem' as I told one of the grunts who dared appose me the other day, "When you are the boss, you can do as you damn well please."

Xemnas let one silver eyebrow rise "You've finally taken your father's place?"

I nodded feeling a little sadness in my chest

"I felt that just because he and mom are gone, I shouldn't let the one thing they worked so hard to build, just crumble into nothing."

Xemnas gave me a genuine smile and clapped my shoulder "I must say Axel that I think Reno and Rikku would be extremely proud."

I smiled at the older man's praise, and throwing my arms around my two best friends said

"Well I can't outshine our surgeon and the top music student at Twilight University yet, but it's a start."

Xemnas nodded "I must say Axel, your friends are quite talented. Well, we must be off. Other colleagues to speak with. Enjoy the reception."

They left and Demyx grinned at me "So where are you staying?"

I began to walk to the parking lot. "Come with me, I want you to see it in person."

Demyx whined "What about the party!?"

I shook my head

"Oh come on. You know it's just a bunch of parents bragging to each other about their kids and how successful they are. What I have to show you is way better. I guarantee it."

Zexion shrugged "Well, my father already left and Demyx's parents didn't come so…"

I stopped and looked at Demyx, shocked " Dem? Are you alright?"

He shrugged frowning "It's alright Axel. They just can't accept me for being gay. They said they aren't going to support me anymore. The only reason Zexion's dad can bear it is because Zexion is still the best out of all the other students here and he can still brag."

Zexion nodded sadly, and Demyx continued in a slightly brighter tone, "I paid off all my loans though and I'm going to stay with Zexion at the apartment until I can get a real job."

I sighed "I'm sorry about your parent's Dem. But just so you know, neither of you are going to be living in that mold infested cracker box. Now come with me and when we get to where we're going, I will explain."

They followed me curiously, and I walked up to the car where Zack was waiting in the driver's seat.

Demyx looked thouroughly dumbfounded "You have your own driver Ax?"

I shrugged "He's not just the driver, and he's under contract that my dad signed."

The raven haired man turned and smiled at my friends and said

"My name is Zack Fair. Don't let Axel fool you. He isn't a slave driver that he pretends to be. He kept me and a lot of other people from losing their jobs."

I rolled my eyes "Pft, I hold no pity for your job Zack. My heart is an icicle. However, the thought of Leon's little sister Yuffie homeless would haunt me forever."

Zexion grinned "Aww, Axel did you feel sorry for the poor girl?"

I said very seriously "No. I felt sorry for the people she would fearlessly beat and mug to get by."

Zexion's grin dropped and Zack began laughing so hard he could barely breathe "She'd do it too, the brat. And smile the whole damn time."

I chuckled "Alright Zack. I'm ready to go home."

He saluted "Will do Captain."

We pulled through the gates to a beautiful cottage themed housing complex and Demyx gasped

"Axel! This place is gorgeous!"

I smiled "I should hope so. I worked some very long hours building this place while I was in hollow bastion."

Zexion was speechless. I grinned and we came to the end of the street. There were three houses. Each one was as unique as all of the others in the complex. There was a large park that surrounded the houses and each house had it's own pool. I got out and led my friends to the slightly smaller house to the far right.

I opened the ornate door and led them into the house I smiled softly

"Guys, listen. You two have been there for me since high school. You both worked so hard to be my friends when I was busy being everybody's worst nightmare. You helped me grow up and get my shit together. I'll never be able to repay you for that."

Demyx was speechless and Zexion stuttered "A-Axel wh-what—"

I held up my hand "Hang on Zex. Let me finish. This house is for you guys. When I moved the company here, I built this place for the people who would have to uproot themselves to keep their jobs. I wanted to give you guys something in return, because without you, None of this would be possible, and a lot of people would be out of work. So please, don't fight me on this okay."

Demyx had tears in his eyes "Th-this place..is for us?"

I grinned "Yep. I already had the kitchen stocked up, but I wanted you guys to be able to pick out your own furniture, so at the moment, you guys will be staying in my home next door. I have a spare bedroom that fully furnished."

Zexion's little chest was hitching as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. I pulled them both in for a hug and I felt like I wanted to cry. They deserved this. For all the shit I put them through when they could have just stuck to dealing with their own crappy home lives.

Demyx said thickly "Axel I can't believe this man. Am I dreaming?"

I snorted "Is it that hard to believe that I would want to do something like this?"

Zexion regained his sense of speech and joked weakly,

"Nah, just the fact that you worked to do it."

I gave him a soft smile and he shuddered, blinking away his tears

"Thank you Axel. This place is amazing."

Demyx grinned happily. "It has a pool! Man until I get a job, I am going to spend whatever time I'm not with you guys in that damn thing."

I grinned, excited to reveal the best part of my scheme.

"About that Demyx."

He looked confused "huh?"

I coughed "You..uh..have a job."

His eyebrows disappeared into his strange hairdo, and I corrected myself "Well, actually, you have an audition for a job, that I am fully confident you will get"

Zexion frowned "What are you talking about Axel?"

I smiled "Leon is was my dad's second in command. His boyfriend is Cloud Strife. As in Strife Records. You have an audition in Hollow Bastion this Saturday. His father Cid said if you're as good as I claim, then He'll sign you on with the label."

Both boys looked like they'd gone into shell-shock. Zexion suddenly crossed his arms,

"Alright this isn't funny anymore. We need to leave before the police come and arrest us for trespassing."

I frowned "What?"

He looked up at me and I saw the hurt and anger on his face "This isn't funny!"

Demyx looked worried. I reached to cup Zexion's cheek and he smacked my hand away. I frowned and grabbed his wrist,

"Zexion stop. This isn't some prank! This is real. I know it's hard to believe, but You know I would never hurt you by lying about something like this."

Zexion gave a tiny sob "But things like this don't happen in reality! People are mean and crule and so is the rest of the world. Sometimes you get a leg up or a spot of sunshine, but the world is quick to take it away!"

He huffed and said "Look at Demyx! He is my whole world and the nicest, kindest, most talented musician I have ever seen and his own damn parent won't look at him because he wants to be with me! How can you stand there and offer all of this and expect me not to think that there is some huge catch, or that it's all an elaborate joke?!"

I groaned softly in understanding. I shared a look with Demyx and he looked at me pleadingly. I sighed of course he wanted me to say it. I sighed

"Look. This is all real. I swear on my life. But you need to understand that the world doesn't always have to be like that. Sure Demyx's parents are pricks, but screw them alright. He loves you, and you love him. That is more important than what they think and it is something that no one else can ever take from you. You understand?"

He sniffled and nodded "I'm sorry for ruining all your hard work Axel. Thank you. For all of it…and for what you said. You're right."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes "Good. Now Leon, Cloud, should be home soon. They live in the house on the other side of mine. When they get here, Zack will have the U-Haul ready and we will go pack up your stuff at the apartment that you want to keep. Remember though, there is already and account with your names on it for this house to be furnished, so you don't need that ratty bed or the furniture unless you want it."

They nodded and Demyx pulled Zexion into a hug "This is amazing! I cant believe this is all happening!"

I chuckled "Well come on, let's get you guys something to eat at my house while we wait. I know Demyx is hungry even if you aren't Zex."

The two perked up and I led them to my house and let us in. I'd already furnished my house. My tastes were a mix between modern, and comfortable. I hummed happily as my two best friends sat down at the table, and began to grab ingredients for spaghetti.

Demyx gasped "You can cook now!?"

I laughed "Yeah, Cloud taught me how. Don't mention it to him though cause he'll poison you. Despite the way he looks and who he is, he's very much and over protective mother hen. He just doesn't like facing the cold hard truth and pretends to be meaner than he really is."

Zexion smirked "You just surround yourself with our kind don't you Axel. Tell me, are all your employees gay?"

I scowled "No. In fact, Zack is married to my assistant Aerith, though I assure you, secretary is just a formal term, she is more my bodyguard than a gopher."

Demyx snapped his fingers "Damn! I swore he was gay."

I rolled my eyes "You think everyone is gay Demyx."

He pouted "Well you're not gay. You're the mutant offspring from Bi-land"

Zexion and I both burst out laughing "What!? That's a new one Dem. I like it…Bi-land" I trailed off before snorting "What a goof."

I served them dinner and we ate peacefully. I smiled happily as I looked at my friends. I couln't wait till Saturday.

*****Its Coming I Promise*****

Demyx blew Cloud's father, Luxord (AN: Sue me I couldn't pick another character), away with a cover of One Day too Late by Skillet. He was practically begging Demyx to sign the contract with the company, as if a rival label was hiding out in his building ready to steal Demyx away.

Demyx was so happy it made my heart swell. Zexion had been contacted by the Twilight Town medical board for a top position at the main building. He was to start in two weeks. Cid told Demyx that unless there was a concert, then Demyx was free to record from home and that Strife Records would foot the bill for a studio to be added to their house.

Everything was coming together seamlessly. Cid told us about this new club that had opened up downtown, and insisted that we throw a celebration party. He wanted us to have a formal dinner tonight to meet some of his colleagues and a few of Demyx's new peers In the musical community, and then have the party tomorrow.

I despised club scenes, but a little alcohol would probably do me some good. Besides, I wanted Demyx to meet some new friends and mabey get a rival or two to spark the competitive side in him. We needed a good celebration anyways.

The dinner was actually very nice for a while. We met Sephitroth Utada and his four sons Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Riku. The four boys and their father all shared some variation of green or blue in their eyes, and had striking silver hair. All but Riku could sing, but the boy made up for it with an excellent head for business and a perfected skill of diplomacy.

I really liked Riku. We really hit it off speaking about possible ways for our companies to benefit the other. Sephitroth wasn't in the least offended that his son was speaking of such matters, he was actually quite pleased.

I offered for Riku to come and explore my company. My dad had his fingers in just about everything from banks, to construction, and even a little bit into research and engineering. The research and manufacturing of new technology was the biggest part of our company, but I bet Riku could twist all of that together in some way. The boy really was quite brilliant, and he was two years younger than myself at just 22!

Then there was Xigbar Haze, he had black hair with a silver streak and one of his eyes was covered with a patch, along with a few scars. He in himself wasn't bad, and the band he signed, were nice. The singer, Hayner, was a dirty blond who favored camouflage. Then there was the guitarist Pence, a chubby boy with black hair who was really very smart. Finally, was their drummer, a girl named Olette with brunette hair who had air of tranquility about her.

Yes, in all they were very nice people, but Xigbar's assistant, Seifer, was the most arrogant, loud, bastard I'd ever seen. He spoke to us like we were trash and the tiny blonde boy that he dragged in here, and had yet to introduce, looked terrified.

By the end of the dinner everyone was sick of him and I was almost sure that Sephitroth was ready to call in a hit for him as he had tried to grope Riku on his way out before dragging the blonde out of the restaurant. When Luxord asked why Xigbar didn't just fire him Xigbar replied that if he didn't have a real reason to fire him, then Seifer could possibly sue, and if he won then no one would be happy.

I really needed a cigarette after all that mess, and snuck away once we were at the hotel to get one. Demyx would be furious that I was smoking again, but I only did it when the occasion called for it. After I was finished I went to lay down. I was glad to be able to fall asleep, and I dreaded another encounter with that ape Seifer. I just wasn't prepared with how lucky the encounter would prove to be.

We walked into the club and I groaned. The music pounded, giving the place its own heartbeat and there were scantily clad people grinding all over each other. Luxord said that we had a whole section of tables and booths roped off just for us.

He had asked Demyx to give a performance alongside the other acts we'd met the day before and Demyx had eagerly agreed. So the artists took turns preforming and the club was going wild. I spotted Seifer grinding against the blonde, who now sported what looked like poorly concealed bruises and looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

Just as I was walking over to them Demyx got up on stage and started slowing things down a bit with the song Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. I looked up to see him staring down Zexion who was sitting between Loz and Yazoo. The two silverettes were catcalling and Zexion was blushing like crazy. I gave a wolf whistle and Zexion turned to glare at me.

I laughed and turned my attention back to Seifer just in time to see him drag the unwilling blonde down a long hallway that led to a few private rooms. I growled angrily and followed suit, only to lose them in the maze of doors. I smacked my hand against a wall to express my frustration and found a balcony, pulling out my smokes. I put one to my lips and lifted my lighter as I heard the screams

"Please! Please Stop! HELP! AH!"

I dropped my cigarette and lighter and ran down the hall as another fast song came on and drowned out most of the other noise in the club. I heard a shriek from the room to my right and I tried the knob. Locked. I stepped back and kicked the door twice. I heard the screams again

"Please! Please I don't want to do this! Stop!" I lifted my leg for a third time and right as I knocked in the door with the third kick I heard Seifer say "You got off easy last night you little whore. Damn time limit. Tonight you're mine!"

As the door fell in I felt rage consume my body. Seifer had the little blonde pinned down on the bed and was in the process of ripping the sobbing boys shirt to shreds. He had jammed a section of it into the boys mouth and the boy was struggling to breathe.

I marched over and punched Seifer in the face

"The kid said No you fucking rapist!"

Seifer stood, rubbing his jaw, and glared "This is none of your concern Sinclair! I paid good money for the kid and I can do what I damn well please with him!"

The kid gagged as he removed the cloth and choked, as he sucked in air. He had tears streaming don his face that washed away the makeup a bit and I could see that the bruises were worse than I thought. I glared at Seifer,

"Touch him again. I dare you."

Seifer gave me a defiant glare and reached confidently for the blonde who screeched in fear. Before he could touch the boy, I landed a solid uppercut to his jaw and he collapsed like his bones were made of jelly. Just as he was going to blackout I chuckled darkly,

"Hiring underage prostitutes seems like a good way to get fired. Wonder who a jury will side with, an attempted rapist or the son of a powerful business mogul. You decide before you wanna run to the cops about this."

Hatred oozed off of his expression before his eyes rolled back in his head. I turned my attention to the blonde as Riku came into the doorway

"Axel are yo—"

He stopped in shock at the sight before him. I shook my head and explained. He nodded and asked

"Well what are you gonna do with him?"

He waved his hand indicating the little blonde who had curled up and was trembling in fear as he sobbed. I shrugged and said

"I guess we need to find out where he came from. I wanna know who's selling out underage kids."

Riku agreed. "Well, take him out of here. He probably needs somewhere quiet to calm down and cope with the situation before he'll talk to you. I'm gonna go find my dad and Xigbar. This can't be allowed."

I thanked him and as he left, I stepped closer to the bed and leaned over the boy's small frame. I said gently,

"Hey, listen I'm not going to hurt you okay. I just need you to talk to me. Everything is going to be okay."

He sobbed "N-no its not! When Seifer wakes up, he's gonna call my b-boss and he's gonna hurt my little brother Sora cause I didn't do what I was supposed to. I was so scared! And h-he hit me and…"

He dissolved into tears and I coaxed gently "Hey, kid listen to me, that's not going to happen. I'll make sure Seifer is restrained long enough to get this all settled. I need you to calm down and talk to me, so that we can help you and your brother."

The boy looked at me with a flash of hope in his cobalt blue eyes. I motioned for him to sit up. When he did, I shrugged off my jacket and helped him put it on before zipping it to keep him covered. That motion alone seemed to put me in the boy's good graces with judging by the look he gave me. I gently scooped the boy up and he threw his arms around my neck to secure himself. I was surprised at how light he was. It couldn't be healthy for him to weigh so little.

I carried him from the room as Xigbar and Luxord were following Riku to the room. I explained that I was going to take him to the diner across the street, and that they were not to let Seifer go or have any access to a way to communicate with others until everything was settled.

They nodded and I continued on my way out of the club. I put the little blonde down on his own feet when I felt that he had calmed down enough to function, and led him into the diner. We sat down at a booth and I asked gently

"What would you like kid? Its my treat."

He swallowed hard "M-my name is R-Roxas. Wh-what am I allowed to eat?"

I smiled "Well Roxas, my name is Axel, and you are allowed to have whatever you would like. Anything at all."

He swallowed hard "C-can I p-please have a sandwich and some water?"

I frowned "That's all you want?"

He shrugged looking slightly anxious before lowering his head, "I-I don't know wh-what to g-get."

I reached out and cupped his chin and tilted it up gently "Hey. Look at me. Its okay to be afraid. I gather that life hasn't exactly been good to you alright, but that's gonna change. I promise. Don't be afraid of me okay."

He sniffled and gave me a tiny nod.

I smiled again "How about we get you a burger and some fries. You could do with a bit of fattening up you know. You're far too thin."

He nodded and then quietly asked "M-may I have hot chocolate? Please?"

I grinned, ecstatic that he trusted me enough to ask "Of course, and I'll get you that water too for afterwards."

He smiled a tiny smile at me and I did a mental victory dance. I gave the waitress out orders and turned to Roxas once she left. I sighed

"Alright, now please explain to me how it is that you came to be sitting in this booth with me. I need the whole story if I'm gonna be able to help you Roxas."

He replied, "I understand. J-just give me a second to collect myself please."

I waited patiently and after a few short minutes he said softly "P-please don't interrupt me Axel, because if you do, I might not be able to finish."

I reached out and took his delicate hands in my big ones. He was so delicate, that it looked as if I were holding the hands of a doll. I waited patiently as the waitress brought our dinks. I thanked her and I said softly

"Take your time Roxas. I'm not trying to push you. I just want to help."

He gave me a look of gratitude, that changed to one of concentration as he began to tell his story. In a soft voice he said,

"My brother Sora and I are twins. Our parents died when we were about thirteen, and we were taken in by the local orphanage. It's a cold place, they take care of you, but only by the strictest code of nutrition and education. There is no love or nurturing from any of the caretakers. It was more like a prison. Sora and I got jobs at the bookstore when we were fourteen and began saving up money. When we were seventeen, Sora got sick and it took all of our savings to get him the treatment he needed."

He took a deep breath and drank deeply before continuing, "When you turn eighteen, the orphanage is no longer responsible for you and they basically kick you out. Before Sora got sick, we would have had enough, but with our savings gone, and only me working we couldn't afford more than a room at a ratty hotel. We'd been living there for two weeks when Remmy saw me at the local seven eleven. He approached me and offered room and board for the two of us if we danced at his club. He made it legal and registered us as employees. We even have 'benefits' like at a real job. But only on paper."

Tears began to well in his eyes "But all of that only lasted for a while. He started pimping out the dancers, and running a porn ring. He only made me and Sora do pictures and typical escort services, we got to keep our virginity until we turned twenty. Even though eighteen is legal, anything with 'teen' in it made Remmy think of 'cops'. He made me a deal and said since he had so many customers ask for me, that if I let him sell me out a year early, he'd tag on three years before Sora had to do anything bad."

He began to cry "It was a little less than a year ago when I m-made the deal, but I he didn't t-tell me that the clients who wanted me w-were his S&M ones. I remember that first night, I walked into the room and four of the most frequent customers were in there…"

He sobbed harshly and I got up and sat beside him, pulling him into a hug and rocking him gently. I felt my throat tighten and my heart ache for the poor kid. I couldn't help but feel a burning hatred in my stomach towards the man who felt that it was okay to do this to people, and made a living from it.

I swallowed down my hatred and said thickly "Hey, listen, it's alright sh-sh-sh. You'll never have to do that again alright. No one is going to hurt you or your brother anymore. Shhh."

He calmed a bit and shuddered taking a few deep breaths. I sighed "So I'm guessing Seifer bought your services for yesterday and today."

Roxas swallowed hard "He was mad yesterday, because Remmy came and collected me just before he could get down to business. He had only paid up for about four hours, but he got lost on the way back from the restaurant, so I escaped just after he started getting rough."

He paused before pressing into my side and saying "I don't know what got into me tonight. I always just grit and bear it, but I was so scared and I had seen the look on your face at the dinner yesterday, and tonight it looked like you were concerned. Like you were going to help me. No one has ever looked at me like that, and then when he started to hit me and rip my clothes something snapped and I couldn't stop the screams."

I stroked his hair gently "Listen, you don't have to do this anymore. You're going to take me to the place this 'Remmy' guy owns and You and your brother are going to come with me. This is stopping right now."

He swallowed hard and the waitress brought the food out. I saw Riku walking in and stood up to meet him at the door. I looked at Roxas.

"Eat what you can. We'll feed your brother too when we get our hands on him. Don't worry."

I left him finishing off his hot chocolate and met Riku at the door. He informed me that Seifer was still out and expressed how impressed he was with me fighting skills. I gave him the rundown about what Roxas had told me. He sighed

"We'll probably have to buy out their contracts."

I waved a hand dismissively "Then that's what I'll do."

Riku shook his head "It's gonna feel like slavery again to them, just a whole new ball at the end of the chain."

I groaned feeling that he was absolutely right. I had a sudden idea and ran it by Riku. He agreed that while it wasn't perfect, it was better than any other alternative. Riku insisted that I let him go tell everyone else what was going on, and that I had to wait for him before leaving. He wanted to see exactly how legal this operation was.

I waved him off and went back to Roxas who asked nervously "Whats gonna happen to us Axel?"

I sat down across from him and said in a serious tone "Listen, I know that you are where you are now because you got tricked into a few bad deals. The reality of the situation is, I will more than likely have to buy your contracts."

Roxas winced "B-but that would be like you buying us. Like slavery. We'd owe you forever."

I grinned "Or until you could pay it off"

He looked up, terrified, and I raised one hand to keep him quiet as I explained,

"I own a very large company Roxas, that my father passed down to me when he died a few months back. I will buy out your contracts, but in return, you will be legitimate employees of my company. I will not ask for anything else from you. You will both be provided with housing and a salary. Basically, though you'll earn the money, the work you do will make up for the debt too. Fair enough?"

Roxas frowned "Wh-what would we do?"

I shrugged "Do either of you have any special skills?"

He frowned "I used to draw, and Sora used to be a pro with a camera, but now… I don't know if cameras are such a good idea."

I thought about it "Well mabey I can put you two in advertising, I really am looking for a new image for my company's brand."

Roxas looked excited about the prospect, but then frowned "How long would we work for you?"

I waved a hand "Just until you paid off the contract. I won't charge any interest so the number will be set. After that, then you can choose whether to stay or to leave."

He opened his mouth to say something and Riku walked in "Axel. We need to get this over with quickly Seifer is becoming a problem."

Roxas turned to look at Riku and both boys froze and their eyes widened. Riku stuttered "Ro..b-but then.." rage overcame his features

"AXEL! Move your ass now!"

I jumped "What the hell?!"

Riku threw his arms in the air and pointed "If that kid's name is Roxas than that means that the bastard has Sora! We need to go NOW!"

I threw some money on the table and grabbed Roxas's hand "Come on. Lets go."

************8

In my car, Riku held Roxas in his lap tightly and Roxas cried softly against him for a bit before saying,

"We missed you so much Riku, b-but when you went off to the islands, so much happened. Sora was heartbroken."

I was confused, but I decided that slightly psychotic silverette would beat curious redhead every time, so I just drove diligently in the direction that Roxas had directed.

Riku replied, "I never wanted to leave, but my uncle was in charge for a while and he sent me away. I had no choice. I'm so sorry. Rox. I tried so hard to find you guys."

Roxas sniffled "I understand. I'm so glad Axel came when he did. Anyone else would have probably just kept walking. I can't believe it's really going to be over."

I felt my heart twinge and a flush crept up my neck. Riku had to swallow hard to get the taste of the bile I'm sure he was choking on at that thought, down. I reached with one had to stroke Roxas's hair once

"Don't think about that anymore Roxas. I came, and now you're here. Now I need you to tell me exactly where to go alright."

We pulled up to a strip club and walked inside. Riku was almost trembling with fury. A man met us at the door, marching towards Roxas. He snarled,

"You little brat! I just got off the phone with the client you abandoned! He wants a refund Roxy. You know that this means our deal about your brother is—"

I had stepped in front of Roxas and the man had transformed into a different person immediately "I assure you Roxas did not abandon the client as you were told, but rather, he was stolen from him when the man made it very clear of his intentions to rape the child. I came to see you with a business proposition."

The man cleared his throat "Oh. Well then, come to my office."

I followed the man that I desperately wanted to murder through the crowd to a room at the back of the club. He waved for us to take a seat and I shook my head "This wont take long. I would like to inquire about how much Roxas and his brother would cost me as a pair to buy their contracts from you."

He looked thoughtful and pulled two files from his desk, pushing them towards me. "Accounting for the wear and tear and their charging fee, it would be at the 50 grand mark. Each."

I nodded. I tucked the files into the jacket Roxas was still wearing and pulled out my checkbook "Well that would be no problem, but you see, I have a flight to catch in the morning, so this really needs to be a quick and discreet exchange."

He frowned "Well you see, Sora is a bit indisposed at the moment. To my knowledge, Roxas had violated our deal, so a few customers have already paid for his time. You're more than likely too late to stop it."

Roxas let out an anguished cry "No!"

Riku stood up and knocked the chair back and yelled "Would you like to bet on that?! What room!?"

'Remmy' cowered a bit "17!"

Riku took off with a panicking Roxas behind him and I scowled

"I hope you understand that I find you disgusting and I hope you fuck up one day because when you do, I'll be ready. Take your money." I threw the check at him.

I heard grunts of pain, shouting and the 'thud' of people slamming into walls.

Most of all I could hear terrified sobs.

I entered the room and saw that Riku was fighting off two men and that one was already on the ground. Riku was holding his own, but losing steam. I looked to see Roxas frantically trying to undo straps and buckles that secured a sobbing brunette to the bed.

The poor boy was almost completely naked except for the leather pants that were unbuttoned and the straps and chains Roxas was removing. The little blonde was sobbing too, and panicking as he fiddled with the buckles. I moved behind Riku, and ducked one of his fists, coming up from underneath it to deliver a clean right hook with everything I had to one of the men, that sent him slamming into the ground with a cry of pain.

Riku looked at me in surprise, but then took out his last opponent before turning to the sobbing twins. I picked Roxas up, and he fought me blindly. Riku busied himself with freeing the brunette who blubbered helplessly.

Riku held Sora in his arms and the two boys continued to struggle. Riku grunted "I think they've slipped into some kind of self-preservation trance. Come on. mabey the cold air outside will shock them out of it."

He led the way out carrying a weakly squirming Sora, and I followed with my own twin struggling in my arms.

The cold air made both boys gasp and tremble. I held Roxas tightly and said gently "It's over Roxas. It's over. You're safe. Sora's safe. Everything is going to be alright. Calm down okay. Shhh."

I looked over to see Riku kissing Sora frantically over and over. I stared wide eyed, in shock. The boy in his arms returned the kisses just as desperately.

Roxas looked over and smiled a real, genuine smile. "I knew he still loved Riku. Even if we never saw him again, Sora would have kept right on loving him, no matter how many people tried to break him. I wish I could be that lucky"

I cupped his face gently "Hey, you aren't broken either. You can find someone to love just as much as Sora loves Riku."

He frowned "That isn't the problem. It's finding someone who loves me back as much as Riku loves Sora. Riku has always loved him. Ever since we were six and Riku rescued us from some bullies at the beach. Sora tried to protect me. Riku saw him get hit and…snapped. He kissed Sora's cheek where he'd been hit and then he kissed Sora for real. They were together all the way until Riku was sent away for school, and this happened."

I rubbed his bruised cheek gently "Well you've sacrificed a lot to protect your brother since then Roxas. Someone is bound to recognize that too. "Come on. Let's get you two fed and cleaned up."

Is been almost a year since Sora and Roxas came to Twilight Town to work with me. The twins had turned twenty, two weeks after coming here. Also, nine months ago Riku officially became my business partner. Riku and Leon shared rank, but Leon ran his parts of the company while Riku ran his, but they communicated well and everything went through me.

The twins had taken to the marketing board with vigor and Roxas had developed an amazing symbol for my company. It was shaped like a shield with spikes around it that could be thrown or used in close combat. He said it was something to represent how we defended ourselves and were dangerous to rival companies.

The twins had their own house, that Riku moved into to be with Sora. Lately though, Roxas had been staying over at Demyx and Zexion's house a lot. Apparently Riku and Sora being so in love was beginning to really get to him. He had tried once to date, but his flashbacks were awful and the guy had been a real ass about it.

He'd tried to force himself on Roxas, but Leon had been walking with Cloud and they had swiftly corrected the situation. I'm not sure even now if the boy has managed to wake up from the coma they put him in. I sighed softly. The little blond had become more introverted after that, always wearing the most concealing, dark clothes, and never going anywhere just for fun. It hurt me to see the beautiful blonde so insecure.

I walked inside and was shocked to see said blonde on my couch looking upset. I frowned "Roxas? What is it?"

He looked up "Axel, c-can I talk to you about something?"

I sat down on the couch "Of course you can Roxas. You can always talk to me."

He gave me a small smile, but then frowned looking sad "Did you mean what you said a year ago?"

I grinned "I said a lot of things that night Roxas, and I know I meant every one of them. Can you be more specific darling."

He swallowed hard "Y-you said I wasn't broken. That someone would want me, no matter what had happened. You meant that right?"

I put my arm around him and pulled him close "Is this about that bastard a few months ago?"

He shrugged "A little bit. He told me that I was ugly and that my flashbacks were going to chase everyone away. I-I just get so scared and I can't stop it."

His voice cracked on the last work and I held him tightly to me "Roxas listen to me. Terrible things happened to you, and that is a part of you now. You will get through those memories I promise. You just need to know that all of us are here if you want to talk about those things. Going through them with someone you trust will help get rid of the flashbacks."

He sniffled and looked up at me sadly "Axel, be honest, I'm used and broken. No one is going to want me."

I sighed in frustration "Stop saying that Roxas. You are smart and creative and beautiful. Anyone in their right mind would want you."

He was quiet for a second and then whispered "Would you?"

I froze for a moment and his breathing hitched, taking is as rejection. I cupped his face gently and made him look at me "Of course I would Roxas."

He frowned "Then how come you didn't just say something? How come you let me date that bastard instead of you?!"

I gripped his shoulders and said "Because I wanted you to have a choice Rox! I wanted you to be able to choose your own way to happiness, and if that didn't include me then I would have been fine with it."

He gave me an incredulous look "Axel! You _saved_ me! Without you, I wouldn't have _any_ choice and neither would Sora! How could you not take what you earned?"

I shook my head sadly "That right there Roxas is why I never said a word. I don't want you to be with me because you feel like you owe me for saving you. I want you to be with me because that's what you want."

He sniffled quietly "Well what if it's both?"

I paused "What?"

He swallowed hard and said softly " You saved us yeah, but you also gave us a home, a job, a new life. Not just anyone would have done that. And even if someone else did buy us, I can almost guarantee we would have been doing the same things Remmy wanted us to do, just exclusively. Your heart is so big Ax. I know that you'd never hurt me. No matter what I did, you'd never hit me or force yourself on me."

I was stunned when he moved himself to sit on my lap and hug me tight "I want you to show me that someone can love me. I trust you Axel."

I hugged him back and tilted his chin up. I looked into those pleading eyes and mentally said 'fuck it'. I moved forward and pressed my lips to his gently and he melted into the kiss completely. I pulled back and said breathlessly,

"I'm not just a 'until you're paid up' deal Roxas. If I do this, then it's forever."

His breathing hitched and he smashed his lips back onto mine, and I felt tears of joy smear onto my face as he smiled into the kiss. We broke for air and I wiped his tears away.

"God I've wanted to do that for a whole year."

He laughed breathlessly "Would have saved us a helluva lot of trouble"

I smiled "Or just added more."

He shrugged "I can't really argue with that. Now stop talking and enjoy the moment."

I smiled and kissed him deeply.

*****Here it comes!*****

Two weeks later the twins turned twenty-one. Everyone was buzzing cheerfully about at the party. Roxas and Sora were showered with presents and seemed a bit overwhelmed. Their first birthday had been handled gently, as they were still adjusting, but this time, everyone was going all out.

Roxas and I returned home and he was a little tipsy from the champagne. I learned that a tipsy Roxas was a playful Roxas. I had to chase him around to get his clothes from the party off of him and once I did. He stood in his socks and underwear looking at me thoughtfully

He blurted out solemnly "Are we going to have sex?"

I raised an eyebrow "Um..I don't think so."

I almost had a stroke when he pouted and asked "Well why not?!"

I pinched the bridge between my eyes and said out loud "Okay. Roxas is drunk. Axel is sleeping on the couch. Goodnight."

I turned to leave the room and Roxas whimpered. I turned back to see him giving me a hurt look and trying to cover himself up with his arms.

"Is it because I'm ugly?"

I frowned "What!? No! Roxas you're beautiful. I just don't want to take advantage of you."

He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed "Can we at least cuddle then?"

I rolled my eyes. This kid was going to be the death of me. "I suppose so. Get into bed."

He smiled blindingly at me and got into bed. I stripped down to my boxers and smiled "Do you wanna be the big spoon?" He shook his head. I grinned and opened my arms "Okay then. Come here little spoon."

He rolled over and wriggled back against my chest and pulled my arm around him, linking our fingers. I pressed soft kisses on his neck

"Goodnight Roxas. I love you."

He was quiet for a second and then began to wriggle. My breathing hitched when he brushed a certain part of my anatomy and he stopped. I sighed in relief until he did it again. I groaned

"Roxas. Stop that this instance."

He made a sound like an irritated puppy and rolled over to pout at me with big puppy eyes. He said petulantly,

"No."

and then rubbed his pelvis directly into mine. I felt fire ignite in my veins and I gasped moving away. He frowned and asked in a frustrated tone

"You said you me right?"

I cupped his face and said "Of course I love you Roxas. You're everything I ever wanted."

His eyes were bright with unshed tears "Then show me. Show me that love makes a difference. That love isn't going to hurt me."

I sighed softly and felt defeated "Alright, but if at any time, you get too scared or you want me to stop, then you tell me. Do you understand?"

He nodded "Please Axel. I promise."

I kissed him deeply, over and over again, and rubbed my hand tentatively over his chest and down his stomach. He threw his arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

He didn't fight or struggle when I rubbed inside his thighs. In fact, he moaned, so I felt a little more confident and began trailing kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

"A-Axel!"

Roxas bit his lower lip, trying to stop the loud moan from escaping as I circled one of his nipples with my tongue, teasing the boy. I smirked against the sensitive bud and bit down gently, causing Roxas to release the moan he had been biting back.

I chuckled softly and trailed down lower, kissing down his almost invisible happy trail, and gentlygetting rid of his boxers. Roxas's member was already hard and starting to weep. I cupped him gently and massaged him. He let out a soft shriek and panted

"A-Axel…Please! please don't tease me.."

I smiled "Don't worry Roxy, I've got you. Just relax."

He panted and I grinned before making sure I had his hipps pinned down good and taking him into my mouth completely. Roxas screamed and convulsed in pleasure grabbing onto my hair. He took shaky breaths trying to adjust or speak and I wiped his mind as I bobbed my head.

He was pleasing "A-Axel p-please Ah! I-I'm gonna! C—"

I hummed around his member and he yelled out "A-AXEL!"

I sat up licking my lips as my beautiful little blonde laid on the bed gasping for air. I kissed him softly and said in a gentle tone

"We can stop here for tonight if you want Roxas. Don't push yourself."

I knew that after hearing Roxas like that, I was rock hard, but I'd let it go if Roxas wasn't ready. To my relief though he shook his head and panted,

"N-no. I want to do it. Please?"

I smiled gently "If that's what you want baby. Hold on for a second."

I got up and opened my sock drawer to get some lube. I went back to the bed and stripped off my own boxers. I saw Roxas look at me and his eyes widened a bit. I chuckled

"Don't be afraid baby. I'll make sure you're good and ready before I do anything."

His head fell back limply and I crawled back over him and kissed him, pumping him a few times. He begain to recharge and I grinned. I let him build up a bit before spreading the lube over my fingers and using them one by one to open him up, pumping him in time with my fingers to distract him.

I kissed him and he whimpered in pleasure "Ah-ha. Ah! A-Axel! P-please."

I nipped at his earlobe and he moaned. I panted "Almost Rox. I just want you to be ready.

He growled "I'm ready damnit! Please Axel just put it in!"

He was blushing furiously and clenching his eyes shut. I lubed up and cupped his face with one hand while positioning myself at his entrance with the other. He gulped and whimpered. I panted softly

"Roxas look at me. Open your eyes."

Cobalt blue eyes looked up at me with slight fear, but more trust than anything. I leaned down.

"I love you so much Roxas."

He opened his mouth and I covered it with mine in a kiss and thrust into him. His whole body arched and I swallowed his cries determinedly.

He lay on the bed panting and after a second of adjusting he rocked his hips a few times and gasped

"M-move Ax. I'm good."

I pulled almost all the way out and thrust in again, both of us moaning and crying out at the sensation. He locked his ankles together, pulling me in deeper, and calling out "F-faster! Ah please Axel h-harder!"

I didn't hesitate. I began rolling my hips and he snapped his to meet me with every thrust. The sound of skin slapping and our moans filled the room and sweat gathered on our bodies making everything more slick and hot.

It wasn't long before I felt Roxas began to tense. I grabbed his neglected member and pumped in time to my thrusts and he began to shriek,

"Oh! Oh God Axel Please! Ah-ah-ha! S-so close baby. I-I— AH!"

He clenched around me and released onto our stomachs and screamed my name at the top of his lungs. I came a few seconds later calling out his.

We laid there tangled together until we caught out breath. I smiled softly at Roxas and kissed him deeply,

I love you Rox."

He smiled back at me "I love you too Axel. Forever."

*******End*******


End file.
